Not Quite Expected
by Celestial Beauty
Summary: Free-standing sequel to The Best Birthday Ever. Charlie is out of town and Harry decides to make him dinner, naked, clad only in his pink apron to welcome him home. How was he supposed to know they were having guests? Slash, CW/HP


**Not Quite Expected**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** HP/CW

**Warning:** As usual, slash. Don't like don't read! And the rating is for a reason.

**Summary:** Free-standing sequel to The Best Birthday Ever. Charlie is out of town and Harry decides to make him dinner, naked, clad only in his pink apron to welcome him home. How was he supposed to know they were having guests?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Corrected by:** No one... If you are up for it please let me know!!

**Authors Note:** I know this whole thing with a pink apron is used pretty much, but I figured I'd give it a try and hopefully, give it a nice twist!

_Therefor... Drums please! __I present to you... thee... gracefull... thee... hilarious... Harry Potter!!_

Harry smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs of the ministry. He'd gotten of early today, thank Merlin for that. He didn't know if he would have been able to suffer another hour at the office.

The amount of paper work that laid on his desk at the moment, waiting to be handled with was gigantic. Gigantic and maddening. All those pages of pargament stared up at him, _teasing_ him of how much work he had to do. At one point he was sure the idiotic things actually laughed at him. He was about to push them of the desk and onto the floor when his secritary (yes, he had a secritary), Lucinda, came in and told him that his boss had told her that he could leave for the day. As stated before, thank Merlin for that.

Harry shuddered at the mere though of it. But otherwise, he loved his job. He had, thank Merlin again, been talked out of being an Auror. Instead he'd become second responseble for the communication with other countries, well, the magical part of the countries, anyway. If Ron's complaining were anything to go by, although he knew he should listen to Ron, he complained about everything, then the Aurors had a lot more paperwork to do then him.

Of course, being the second responsible person for the communication with other countries, that was bound to have some travelling to it. But thanks to the wizarding way of travelling, and with his friends helpful connections within the ministry, and of course, his status as the-boy-who-lived, he rarely had to stay the night. The larger trips were handed over to other people, _less fortunate_ people.

Harry stepped out of the Ministry's east exit in the muggle world, the phonebooth he had many memories of and put up a show of being annoyed when he stepped out of the red booth. The phone was broken after all.

He walked down the street, acting as muggle as he could and he walked for quite a bit, his mind spinning about the papers on his desk and the idiot Jack Jamson for being the reason they laid there.

He had found that walking was quite calming, especially after work as he often came home very angry, blaming the stupid morons at the office, such as Jack Jamson. Walking helped him to clear his mind and sort out his thoughts before he got home to tell Charlie about it, and it saved Charlie from all the screaming he usually had to endure. He stepped into a more secluded corner and was about to transfer home, skipping the last part of the way as usual when he noticed a grocery store nearby. A brilliant idea flashed into his head and, instead of apparating away, he left the dark corner and walked towards the store with a confident smirk on his

Charlie _loved_ when he cooked for him. Especially if he was wearing the pink apron with the floral print on, naked. Harry shuddered when he remembered what had happened the last time he'd cooked, and with those thoughts in mind he stepped into the store and looked for some meat, some fruit and potatoes.

It didn't have to be a fancy dinner, it was not the food that was important, not for Charlie.

Harry exited the store several minutes later with two beige shopping bags filled with food and fruit in his hands. Not many knew the alternative use of cucumber and banana. Charlie knew though, oh, how he knew.

Charlie was currently out of town, with the Quiddich team. He had given up his love for dragons for Harry, and had tried out for England's quiddich team. He still had to travel a lot, but it was diffrent from being in a whole diffrent country. He either, never really stayed over night anywhere. But this time they were visiting Hogwarts to give the students some advise on their flying, and he had been forced to stay over.

Whilst fantasizing about how it would be when Charlie came home, exhausted from working with the Hogwarts students, and finding Harry standing infron of the stove... naked, he walked down the street and looked at the clock. He would have about one hour and a half before Charlie came home.

Harry decided that he wouldn't be able to tranfer without breaking anything inside the bags so he pulled out his wand and pointed it subtly out into the air. It took mere seconds before the Knight Bus stopped from a lethal speed next to him. Stan Shunpike welcomed him and simply because he was 'the chosen one' he was dropped of first.

Harry practically ran up the stair and fumbled a bit with the lock before he kicked the door open and stepped inside the apartment. He closed it, with some difficulty, with his foot and walked into the kitchen where he dropped the keys onto the table.

"Let's see what we can make of this", Harry said and rubbed his hands together.

He put the steak in a marinade and cooled it down with a spell before he moved onto the potatoes. He chopped them and threw them on a baking tin. He put some salt on and poured a few drops of olive oil over it, mixing it together with his hands.

Then he let everything rest for a while as he cleaned up the apartment. The living room was cleaned of any clothing lying around, a few books Harry had tried to read but had put away and other junk lying around. The kitchen had also been cleaned up, unwashed cups and plates had been washed, the table had been dried up, the fruit he had bought had been placed in the center of the table on a big plate, he had even brought out the apron.

When he was finished with the rest of the apartment (might as well do it now) about fifty minutes later he put the potatoes in the oven and waited. He pulled of his clothes and sat down clad in his boxers as he waiter for the clock to strike seven. Charlie would be home about ten past.

The clock gave away seven loud tinkles out in the living room and Harry stood up excited and put the apron on. He fixed the steak up with his wand and everything was warm, the potatoes were done soon as well. He quickly lit the candles on the table and moved towards the stove again.

Another bright idea entered his mind and he brought out two tomatoes. He wondered what Charlies reaction might be if he held a knife... It would hopefully result in something good, and as Harry heard someone walk up the stairs at the other side of the front door, he took of his boxers and put them away.

He heard someone fumble with keys and the door finally being opened.

"I'm home!"

Harry smiled as he heard his lovers voice once again and he thought about calling out back, but he dimissed the thought and got back to his chopping.

"You can hang your coats right there...", Charlies voice carried all the way into the kitchen and Harry froze instantly.

_Oh sweet Merlin._

"What's that smell?"

_That_ was definetly _not_ Charlies voice.

"It smells good"

_Oh God._

Heavy footsteps closed up in the corridor right outside the kitchen and Harry finally got some life back into his legs. He quickly put the cutting board and the knife underneith the sink and ran further into the room, blowing out the candles as he passed them, and opened a small cabin, pressing his body inside it.

The steps came into the kitchen.

"Is that food?", the strangers voice asked.

"Yeah...", Charlie said. "Harry must be home".

"Harry!"

Harry kept as quiet as he could as Charlie walked around in the apartment looking for him.

"Harry!", he called again, louder.

As the group, for Harry was now certain there were more then two people, left for the living room, Harry quietly got out of the cabinet and pressed himself onto the wall as he slowly and very carefully crept out in the corridor, past the open doorway of the living room.

He tried to pass by as quickly as possible, and therefor, lost some of his natural grace and he knocked down the stupid vase Hermione had given them when they moved in.

_Shit!_

"What was _that_?", a man asked as the vase krached into the floor. "I think it was some kind of _animal_"

Harry had moved away from the doorway and now sat beside it, panic filling him as steps came closer. He swore quietly to himself and crept to a almost unnoticable cupboard closeby.

"Harry? Is that you?", Charlie asked as he stepped into the corridor.

Harry quickly closed the door around him, hoping that Charlie hadn't seen him.

The light went on in the hallway and the steps came closer. Harry clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to breath with his nose in an attempt to not be so noisy.

"Harry? You are beginning to worry me", Charlie said in a strange voice.

Charlie went back into the living room to his friends. They talked in low tones, worried tones.

Harry slowly, slowly opened the cupboards door, wincing when it whined at him. And then, he quickly flew into the bathroom and shut the door with a low puff.

There was silence.

And even more silence.

"What was that?", someone asked.

"Probably just the wind", a woman said.

Harry couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. He sat down on the edge of the tub and calmed his breath down, smiling slightly at this whole mess.

Perhaps he could pretend that he had been in the shower all along?

He had no more time to think about that idea though, because steps were coming closer again.

"I need to borrow the bathroom..."

_Shit, shit, shit..._

He looked around, only to realise that there were no way out. Unless he wanted to hang out the window that was, and Harry felt no particular urge to show the whole neighbourhood his private parts.

One second before the door opened, he dove into the tub and pulled the curtain around him.

The unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened was heard, and then, something ripple. Someone was urinating.

Harry's cheeks heated violently, and he wondered if things could get more akward.

Obviously...

The man pulled up his fly again and washed his hands in the sink, muttering for himself. His low voice suddenly stopped.

"Is there anyone there?"

Harry froze and quietly reached for the tap on the tub, in case of.

"Probably no one there...", the man muttered and a hand grabbed hold of the blue curtain surrounding him.

Harry took a firm grip around the white tube and held the mouth piece towards the shower curtain.

The man ripped it to the side.

Harry turned on the water.

The water splashed all over the man and he let out a loud scream. Harry didn't stop though, in his desperation.

"What in Merlins name is going on?", someone asked in a loud voice.

Harry and the man turned their heads towards the doorway and saw Charlie looking between them with a suprised look on his face.

"Uhh... I was taking a shower... and ... uhh... he walked in on me...", Harry said and didn't meet Charlies gaze in hope that he would believe him.

"Why didn't you lock the doo...", Charlie began but stopped himself and took a closer look on Harry. "What are you wearing?"

Harry looked down and blushed and he was about to say something but the man infront of him beat him to it.

"Maybe we should leave...", he said in a distant voice and gave Harry one last look before he left the bathroom.

Charlie walked after him, offering excauses all the way into the hall. The people left.

He came back into the bathroom.

"You...", he said. "Have some explaining to do"

Harry stood up angrily, but couldn't help but feel pleased when Charlies eyes roamed his body.

"I was going to surprise you", he muttered and glared at him.

"Well, you certainly succeded with that", Charlie said in a happy voice.

Harry only glared at him again and made to remove the apron. Charlie stopped him with a smirk.

"How about I make it up to you?", he asked with a wink.

"I had even bought food, and bananas, and a cucumber...", Harry muttered and leaned in to Charlies embrace.

Charlie looked at him with a gaze filled with mischief.

"Cucumber you say?", he mumbled in Harry's ear. "I know many uses of cucumber..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to read The Best Birthday Ever! :)

So, what do you think? :)

COMMENT!

- Celestial Beauty


End file.
